1. Technical Field
This invention relates to liquid level sensors, and more particularly to a digital liquid level sensing apparatus incorporating a dielectric constant differentiator for detecting variations in the dielectric of segmented portions of a capacitive probe.
2. Discussion
Liquid level sensors are used in a variety of applications to sense fluid levels in reservoirs where it is important or desirable to periodically or continuously monitor the level of the fluid within a reservoir. One form of liquid level sensor employs a capacitive probe having a pair of continuous, elongated elements (i.e., plates) positioned on a substrate of the probe. This form of sensing system makes use of the difference in the dielectric of air from various liquids. In such systems, some means is provided for generating a signal which is applied to one plate of the probe. The overall capacitance of the capacitor formed by the two plates, and thus the magnitude of the signal coupled onto the other one of the plates on the probe, will change as the percentage of the probe submerged in a fluid, and thus the two plates thereof, changes. Thus, the magnitude of the signal coupled onto the output plate of the probe can provide a relative indication of the area of the probe which is submerged in fluid and/or exposed in air.
Many prior developed systems incorporating capacitive probe technology have involved going to great lengths to fully characterize the dielectric constant of the substance whose level is being monitored in an effort to effect an accurate measurement of the level of the substance within a given reservoir. In some instances, such approaches have involved making some form of in-situ measurement of the dielectric constant. Other approaches attempt to avoid the affects of the varying dielectric constant by attempting to remove the variation from the measurement. This is highly desirable because the dielectric constant of a given substance may vary to a significant degree when the substance experiences severe temperature changes or contamination from other substances which enter the reservoir. Thus, the overall accuracy of many such liquid level sensing systems incorporating capacitive probe technology can be greatly adversely affected by changes in the dielectric constant of the substance being measured as the composition of the subject is subjected to various environmental factors (e.g., temperature) and as the composition of the substance varies over a period of time.
One application where liquid level sensors are particularly desirable is with automotive vehicles. Recently there has been increasing interest in monitoring an even greater number of different fluids associated with motor vehicles to ensure that such fluids remain at optimum levels. For example, there has been increasing interest in incorporating sensing apparatus for sensing engine coolant levels, transmission fluid levels and differential case fluid, just to name a few. The use of liquid level sensing apparatus with such fluids, however, presents a number of problems due to the extreme environmental changes which such a sensing apparatus must be able to tolerate, as well as the cost constraints which must be met in order for the apparatus to be economically mass produced without adding significantly to the overall price of the vehicle.
Recently released requirements, typical of the auto industry at large, for a fuel level sensor are listed below to provide an idea of the stringency of present day operational parameters which a fuel level sensor suitable for use in automotive applications must meet:
A. Temperature Range PA1 B. Life PA1 C. Response Time PA1 D. Accuracy PA1 E. EMI/RFI PA1 F. Fuel Tolerance PA1 G. Underbody Contaminants PA1 H. Space/Size Requirements PA1 I. Electrical Requirements PA1 J. Mechanical Requirements
(-)40.degree. C. to 150.degree. C. PA2 20 Years PA2 Preferably in the area of about or reasonably close to 15 milliseconds PA2 0.5 gallons minimum PA2 0.1 gallons preferred PA2 Must be operational in close proximity to fuel pump PA2 Sensor must be capable of meeting accuracy requirements for the following fuel types: PA2 Additionally, the sensor must be capable of limited exposure to 2 RVP Fuel as well as not being adversely affected by exposure to legal and commercial fuels in the Asian, Mideast and European markets. PA2 The sensor must withstand prolonged exposure to the following list of potential underbody contaminants: PA2 The sensor shall be contained preferably reasonably close to the following form factors: PA2 15.times.4.times.175 MM PA2 15.times.4.times.400 MM PA2 10.times.6.times.175 MM PA2 10.times.6.times.400 MM PA2 Operational Voltage: PA2 Output voltage: PA2 Sensor must survive a three feet vertical drop and still meet the electrical requirements.
TF1 PA3 TF2 PA3 UNLEADED GASOLINES PA3 100% INDOLENE HO-III PA3 PEROXIDE FUEL MIX PA3 METHANOL FUEL MIX PA3 CORROSIVE GASOHOL PA3 Engine Oil PA3 Transmission Fluid PA3 Power Steering Fluid PA3 Coolant/Antifreeze PA3 Brake Fluid PA3 Windshield Wash Fluid PA3 Transaxle/Differential Lube PA3 Wheel Bearing Lube PA3 Water PA3 A/C Refrigerant PA3 Snow, Ice PA3 Acid Rain PA3 Car Wash Chemicals PA3 Waxes, Paint Sealants PA3 Steam Cleaning PA3 Tire Cleaners PA3 Engine Cleaning PA3 Carpet Cleaners PA3 Soft Drinks, Coffee, Etc. PA3 10.5 to 16.5 volts PA3 0 to 4.8 volts linearly related to measured level.
As mentioned above, to be suitable for use in automotive applications any liquid level sensor must meet the above requirements in addition to being capable of manufacture at a relatively low cost. This places an additional constraint on the design of the liquid level sensing system. In summary then the fluid level sensing system must accurately measure a variety of materials (i.e., fluids) in a hostile environment as well as being capable of economical manufacture.
Another industry in which the use of level sensors is very advantageous is the medical industry. In the medical industry, and more particularly in hospitals, nursing homes and other health care facilities, it is desirable to employ liquid level sensing systems for monitoring various fluids. For example, a urometer must gauge the level of urine output of a patient. Other applications might involve the application of fluids to a patient via an intravenous fluid mechanism.
In the urometer application mentioned above, it is highly desirable not to be required to re-use any component of a liquid level sensing system which is physically disposed in the urine. Such would require the apparatus disposed in the urine to be periodically cleaned or handled. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide some form of liquid level sensing system that could be used in applications where it is undesirable to handle portions of the sensor apparatus which have come into contact with various fluids, such as urine, and where a relatively inexpensively constructed portion of the sensing apparatus which is physically in contact with the fluid being measured is disposable with the fluid container. Alternatively, it would be highly desirable if the urometer included a liquid level sensing portion which could be quickly and easily detached from a reservoir portion and adapted to sense the level of urine in the reservoir without any component of the liquid level sensing portion making physical contact with the urine. It would further be desirable if just the reservoir portion could be discarded after use and the liquid level sensing portion re-used with a new reservoir thereafter.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus incorporating a capacitive probe which senses the level of a liquid within a reservoir within which the capacitive probe is placed and which provides a sufficiently high level of accuracy which is not affected by changes in the dielectric constant of the substance being monitored.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus which detects the level of a liquid within a fluid reservoir by detecting significant changes in the capacitance of a capacitive sensing probe having a plurality of segmented capacitors formed longitudinally thereon along an axis of measurement of the probe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus capable of differentiating the dielectric constant of a substance at a plurality of points along a segmented capacitive probe disposed in the substance to thereby provide the capability of determining not only the point at which the capacitive probe becomes disposed in air, but also changes in the dielectric constant of the substance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus which is suitable for use with a urometer to sense urine output.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus which is highly suitable for use in connection with a urometer, and which includes a relatively inexpensively constructed portion thereof which is adapted to be placed into the urine held in a reservoir thereof and thereafter discarded when the urometer is to be used on a new patient. In this manner, the apparatus would not require any cleaning or extended handling by health care personnel such as nurses or doctors. The urometer apparatus would also not require extensive disassembly or maintenance, but rather would be adapted to allow a new sensing element of the level sensing apparatus to be used without the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a liquid level sensing apparatus which is economical to manufacture and suitable for use in hostile environments such as those encountered in various fluid reservoirs on a motor vehicle, or those present in medical applications such as with urometers, and which meets or exceeds industry operating requirements.